


The Necklace

by tqpannie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-28
Updated: 2006-07-28
Packaged: 2018-10-26 06:18:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10781289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: Arthur brings home a Muggle artifact & he and Molly try to figure out what it's supposed to do. Bonus points if one of the kids has to tell them. Extra bonus points if it's embarrassing.





	The Necklace

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Written in honor of [](http://dream-wia-dream.livejournal.com/profile)[**dream_wia_dream**](http://dream-wia-dream.livejournal.com/) and the fact we were pouting about Lumos. We are having a drabble-a-thon to entertain ourselves.   


* * *

"Mollywobbles," Arthur shook his wife awake and held his latest find. "Look what I brought home!"

"Arthur," Molly yawned and glanced at the clock. "You're home early and the children will be here in a hour. I can't believe I fell asleep!"

Arthur reached out his hand and stilled her before she could bustle off to the kitchen.

"I brought you a gift," Arthur held out a metal necklace with two clips on the end. "It comes with one of those tote controllers. I think then ends are on a timer system, I'm not sure but I think it's to clip your recipes on with."

Molly patted his hand, "Well that's just lovely dear. I'm not sure it will work; I mean where on earth would I clip it?

Arthur followed Molly into the kitchen and he rooted around the cabinets until he found her recipe box. He pulled _Gilderoy Lockhart's Gadding with the Ghoul's Green Eggs and Ham_ recipe out of the box and moved towards Molly.

"You're right dear," Arthur muttered as he noted that the recipe seemed to get torn every time he tried to clip it on. "Perhaps it's a necklace."

He slid the metal behind Molly's neck and fastened a clamp to each corner of her collar.

"I'm not sure, Arthur," Molly muttered and waved her wand to set the vegetables to chopping.

"Not sure about what, Mum?" Ron asked as he came through the backdoor followed by Harry and Hermione. "Mum can you check—"

Ron's voice trailed off and he visibly paled, Hermione gasped, and Harry squeezed both of their hands.

"Mrs. Weasley where on earth did you get that?"

Ron had closed his eyes and began muttering, "Must scrub brain, must scrub brain! I wish I were blind."

"Arthur brought me a necklace home from the Ministry," Molly said and beamed at the trio. "It even does neck massage! Do you want to feel?"

"Harry," Arthur interrupted. "What's wrong with Ron?"

"That's not—" Harry began. "That is to say."

"It's a bloody set of nipple clamps that's what it is," Ron blurted out and Hermione smacked the top of his head. "Ow!"

"Nipple clamps," Molly looked at Arthur. "What are nipple clamps?"

"Ron," Harry chuckled. "You want to explain."

Hermione glared at Harry and took Molly's hand and leaned in close to whisper in her ear. Molly's eyes grew round and her face blushed bright red. She looked at Arthur and blushed deeper as she fingered the metal clamps around her neck.

"Thank you, Hermione," Molly said as Hermione pulled away. "Arthur I'll explain this to you later but first I'd like Ronald to explain why he, Hermione, and Harry know exactly what these are."

"Oh bloody hell," Ron sighed


End file.
